


First Law

by ninamazing



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamazing/pseuds/ninamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>She smiled, her eyes warm. "Exchanges of heat and work are energy transfers across a system boundary."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	First Law

She smiled, her eyes warm. "Exchanges of heat and work are energy transfers across a system boundary."

Mal frowned. "Bâobéi, are you here?"

"More than you are, lîng duì. Don't make faces."

"River –" he began with his typical husk, but she arched up to kiss him and stole the words from his mouth. Mal was used to hearing the swarm in his brain, but this time everything was clear reality: he felt her ratty hair tickle his chin, her small hands grab the back of his head, and her body curl into his lap. Her tongue was at once shocking and comfortable in his mouth.

Mal hoped like hell she wasn't doing this out of gratitude for the Miranda transmission.

River knew she wasn't.


End file.
